Slender Dealings
by Snow Tigers and Rainbows
Summary: What happens when Jack, Gaara, and Slenderman get stuck in modern Japan? Will love prevail? Will Slendy and Jack drive Gaara crazy? Read to find out! Slenderman X Jack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi** **again! Here is the beginning of my new story! It is dedicated to Theresa124xxx! R&R please!**

Slender Dealings 1

Chapter 1: Where Things are Introduced

"What's this?" A tall skeleton asked, pointing to a cherry blossom tree. His companion, a short, well, not that short, red head, muttered something about magic skeletons, teleportation kidnapping, and something called a 'Baka Naruto'.

"What was that?" The skeleton asked.

"Hn. Why am I even here? And who the hell are YOU?" The red head shot back, irritated.

It was a strange sight. A skeleton wearing clothes, more specifically, a suit and bow tie, and a strange boy with a tattoo on his forehead and flaming red hair. They were just standing there, confused to no end. At least the boy was. The skeleton seemed pretty content.

"Well, what is it?" the skeleton asked again.

"It's a Sakura tree. More commonly known as a cherry blossom tree." The boy said, grumbling about stupid magic skeletons.

"A cherry blossom tree? Why is it called that?" The skeleton asked, walking up to the tree, and touched the blossoms.

"Why would I know? I didn't flipping come up with it!" The boy exclaimed, and the gourd on his back rattled.

"What is in there?" The skeleton questioned, pulling at the plug.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The boy snickered. As soon as the skeleton had freed the cork, sand came rushing out. It began swirling around the boy.

"Floating sand! Amazing! What makes it float?" The skeleton said as he clapped his hands together in glee. But before the boy could answer, a shadow fell over them.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" The shadow asked, swatting at the sand encircling him. The shadow wasn't really a shadow, it was a tall pale man. He didn't have a face, and he had tentacles for hands. His voice seemed to waver, changing pitch at every syllable. He was scary.

The group was truly and exotic sight. Tall men, a skeleton, a boy with flaming red hair, floating sand, and that general bad feeling that encircled them.

"Well, tall man, my name is Jack Skellington! What is yours?" The skeleton asked.

"Well, , people call me... Slenderman!" The tall man replied.

"Well , it is quite pleasant to meet you. And you, young man, what is your title?" Jack asked the boy.

"Gaara. That's my offical name. But I have many others." The boy answered.

"What are some of your other names?" Slenderman asked.

"Monster. Demon. Freak. Master. Kazekage-sama. Tankui. But you can call me Gaara." Gaara replied, waving his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara. You are very handsome, do you have a lot of fangirls?" Jack asked, winking at Gaara. Gaara groaned, not wanting to be reminded about his massive fan club.

"I guess you do. Do you utterly hate them?" Slendy asked.

"Get me away from them!" Gaara muttered, flapping his hand.

"On to a different topic, where are we? This doesn't look like my home." Jack pointed out, bringing their location to attention. The group was attracting a lot of attention, people thought it was a sidewalk show or something. To Slenderman and Jack, the language was foreign, but then again, Gaara's english did have an accent.

"It's defiantly not Suna or Konoha, but they speak the same language as me. I can ask," Gaara said, pointing to the people around them.

"Oh, yes please!" Jack shouted, making more people look at them. Gaara nodded. As he walked to ask someone, Slenderman made the first move.

"Well, handsome, it's just you and me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! After a severe case of Writer's Block, I'm back to writing! Like every Fanfic writer, I'm up at 12:30 writing this. Just wanting to clear things up a bit, the story takes place in modern Konoha, with Shinobi Gaara! I'm thinking of starting a collection if Naruto one-shots with various characters. If you have an idea, PLEASE TELL ME SOMEWAY SOMEHOW! Please REVIEW! Updates always come faster when you REVIEW! This chapter is dedicated to Generalhyna! Thanks!**  
**Now,**  
**On**  
**To**  
**Our**  
**Feature**  
**STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: There's No Title. Really.

Gaara considered leaving the pair to fend for themselves. Disrupting the passionate exchange of sorts, and mumbling something that sounded like 'Get a room', Gaara began walking away. But Slenderman had other thoughts.

"No, Gaara, don't leave us! We can't understand a word these peons are saying!" Clinging onto Gaara's arm, he wept anime tears. What a frightful sight.

"Fine. Meet Naruto-baka. And I think i'm in an alternate universe." Gaara introduced.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! I speak English, Believe It!" The blonde shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jack Skellington!" Jack shouted with equal integrity. Gaara snickered, again muttering something about 'Magical skeletons.' "And this is Slenderman! My new boyfriend!"

"Oh. My. God." A random bystander, who just happened to be Theresa125xxx, said, drooling. She pointed to the group, and pulled out a magical camera that appeared out of thin air and began snapping pictures.

"Oh, dear. We've attracted quiet a crowd." Jack claimed, waving his hand at the surrounding area.

"Hn." Gaara grunted, distracted by something in the distance.

"Did Gaara find an interesting lady?" Slendy teased, poking Gaara in the sternum. Gaara swated his hand away.

"Slendy-" Naruto began.

"Oi. Only Jack can call me that."

Naruto continued anyway, "Slendy-san is just jealous because you're such a womanizer, Gaara-san." He said, tutting and waving his finger at Slenderman.

"Aww, Slendy, you have me, right?" Jack whimpered, worrying he'd been thrown out already.

"True, true," Slenderman agreed, pressing his hand to the small of Jack's back.

All the while, the innocent bystanders, namely Snow Tigers and Rainbows, and Theresa125xxx, were snapping away with their cameras. Twitter was about to explode.

When the commotion died down, Gaara still seemed distracted. He was intently watching a figure in the distance. Noticing, Naruto poked Gaara in the sternum.

"That's Sakura-chan. She's my best friend." Naruto offered, making Gaara take a deeeep breath.

"Maybe later. First we need to find a room for Slendy and Skeleton." Gaara ordered.

* * *

Two hours later, the boys(and skeleton) were sitting comfortably in the recently rented hotel room. Muttering something about taking a shower, Gaara stood up, brushed off his clothes, and pulled his shirt off. Slendy's mouth dropped open.

"Now, baby, that's one fine specimen."

* * *

**A/N: Weeeell, that was short. Now I have now where to go with this story. If you have ideas, WHAT A GREAT IDEA IT WOULD BE TO ****REVIEW.**** Thanks for reading.**


End file.
